


Murphy Free for All

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Murphy Free for All: Warren sends 10k to catch Murphy after gangs and bounty hunters cut them off from their chase through Cheyenne, Wyoming.





	Murphy Free for All

No story yet. Just an idea.


End file.
